Gold Pieces
Coins (also referred to as gold pieces, gp, gold, or simply money) are the most common form of currency in Old School RuneScape. They can be used to represent the value of virtually every single tradeable item in the game, as well as various services offered throughout. When the number of coins in a single stack exceeds 99,999, then the examine text reads "____ x Coins", where the blank is the exact number of coins in the stack. If there is less than that, the examine text reads "Lovely money!" when examined in the inventory. When a stack of coins on the ground is examined, the examine will always show the exact amount. Players often refer to one thousand (1,000) coins as 1k and one million (1,000,000) coins as 1m or 1mil. Both can be applied to larger numbers, for example, 10m refers to ten million coins (10,000,000). More rarely, 1b or 1bil refers to one billion coins (1,000,000,000). Alchemy spells, which create coins, cannot be cast on coins. If a player attempts it, a message will inform the player that "Coins are already made of gold." You can, however, turn other items made of gold like gold ore and gold bars into coins. Terminology .]] The alternate terms for coins have seen seldom official usage since RuneScape Classic was replaced by RuneScape 2. One of the only NPCs who say "GP" ingame is the brewer dwarf in Keldagrim. The reason given is that he prefers to associate with gold at the expense of proper terminology. Additionally, when the glassblower was added to Entrana, he always referred to coins as 'gold pieces'. Another instance that a player may find coins referred to as "gp" is when attempting to pass through the gates to Al-Kharid, right-clicking upon the gate will give the player the option to spend 10 gp to go through. Spawns * 3 coins respawn can be found from Varrock West Bank basement, more can be telegrabbed from the locked room. * There are a few coin spawns in the room with Elvarg. * There are a few coin spawns in the Taverley Dungeon near ghosts. * There are a few coin spawns in the Haunted Mine. * There are a few coin spawns in the King Black Dragon's den. * There are a few coin spawns in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. * There are some 5-coin spawns in Varrock Sewers near the red spiders. * Asking Anja at Rimmington for some free stuff, will lead to a long dialogue, followed by Anja giving 1 to 3 coins. * There are some gold spawns all over the Wilderness. * There are 7 coins that spawn in the Edgeville Dungeon. Real world trading Some players purchase coins in exchange for real-world money using websites such as . This is known as real world trading. Although players can potentially gain monetary value within RuneScape by such means, this method is not recommended, as Rule #12 of the RuneScape Code of Conduct forbids the trading of RuneScape items for items outside of RuneScape, and can result in a player ban. With the release of Old school bonds, however, you can legally buy RuneScape coins with real-world money by buying bonds from Jagex and selling them to other players in-game or on the Grand Exchange. Trivia during Grim Tales.]] *Coins appear in the inventory as plain flat cylinders, but during Grim Tales, it is revealed that coins have more intricate designs imprinted on their faces. *During the quest Shilo Village, there is an item that looks like coins in one of the tunnels; however, the coins can be picked up only by use of Telekinetic Grab. They are not the same as normal coins, being non-stackable and untradeable. If a player tries to pick them up without Telekinetic Grab, they will be attacked and the coins will turn to dust. *The maximum number of coins in a stack is 2,147,483,647, because RuneScape uses 32-bit signed integers to store values, which are unable to represent a higher number. Theoretically it would be possible to use higher values by storing them in larger data types like long (64-bit integer with a maximum value of 9,223,372,036,854,775,807). Category:Non-GE items Category:Economy